


two bros chilling in a hot tub (5 mm apart because they're hella gay)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hot Tub, Im so sorry lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, based on a vine, changbin just doesnt care, jisung is rood, no actual smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "chan! felix and changbin are doing the thing again!"l





	two bros chilling in a hot tub (5 mm apart because they're hella gay)

when jisung had stepped out onto the balcony of the hotel for some fresh air, he hadn't expected such a scene down below in the hot tub. of course, being a teenager, he immediately whipped out his phone and began to record it. it wasn't until a certain blonde australian let out an almost pornhub worthy sound that he stopped.

  
"chan! felix and changbin are doing that thing again!"  
felix's head snapped up, but changbin remained, still sucking and touching him in unspeakable places. jisung was yelling quite loudly, and if he wasn't ten feet above him, felix would have punched him.

  
just moments earlier, felix and changbin were being completely innocent, just talking as they usually did. but slowly, every few minutes, changbin's hand would slide further and further up felix's thighs, causing the younger to swallow and breathe a bit heavier than before.

  
within just a few minutes, felix's neck and collarbone were littered with violet and blue hickeys. every once in a while, changbin would bite down particularly hard, and felix would have to hold back a squeak to avoid alerting the others. of course, he slipped up eventually, but who wouldn't when one of the prettiest people you know is sucking on your throat and pulling you into their lap, making a certain part of their body obvious (and almost painful)?

  
so when felix did slip up, it was hesitant, high pitched, and whiny (the exact opposite of his normal voice). nonetheless, it was loud. neither felix or changbin had been aware of jisung's presence before then. not until jisung had yelled that teasingly panicked sentence.

  
when chan popped out, changbin was trailing his hands further and further down felix's skin. of course, they both got a stern talking to about safe sex and how they really shouldn't be fucking in the open.

  
as soon as chan uttered the words, felix was already in changbin's arms and tossed onto his bed. felix didn't have time to check his phone until the morning (considering how sore he was from previous... activities) to see that jisung had sent him 15 videos labelled,

  
'two bros chillin in a hot tub, 5 mm apart because they're hella gay' 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in thirty minutes kill me
> 
> I'm sorry I saw a twitter post abt it https://mobile.twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/958513356310237184
> 
> (follow them they're rly fucking funny!)


End file.
